Why should Let Children Lose
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Kami tidak ingin anak kami merasa sedih hingga depresi atas sebuah kekalahan kecil sekalipun," itu-lah jawaban setiap orang tua kalau ditanya 'mengapa Anda mengalah dalam permainan ular-tangga dengan anak Anda yang masih kecil dan polos'. Tetapi, tahukah Anda mengapa sesekali, kita harus memberikan kekalahan kepada anak-anak kita? Inspired by 'Why should Let Children Lose'.


**Ah, sudah lama saya ga bawa cerita genre Family~ Kangennya saya terhadap genre ini akhirnya bisa terselesaikan karena topik "Mengapa harus membiarkan anakmu (sesekali) kalah?". Baiklah, topik ini sangat menarik dan edukatif untuk semuanya. Saya mencoba mengaplikasikannya ke dalam bentuk fanfict agar lebih menarik gitu. Karena genre Family, saya angkat Cao bersaudara (Cao Yin, OC saya adalah kakak tertuanya, sisanya masih bocah kecil). Topik ini memang lebih cocok bawanya orang tua dan anak tapi saya ganti jadi kakak-beradik karena lebih comfortable dgn hubungan kakak-beradik tbh.**

**Wokey, langsung saja kita simak artikel ini dalam bentuk fanfict! Hope you guys like it!**

**Warnings: Modern AU, OC inserted (Cao Yin), shota Cao brothers**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors & its characters - KOEI. "Qi Bu Shi - 7 Paces Poem" by Cao Zhi.**

* * *

><p>"Kami tidak ingin anak kami merasa sedih hingga depresi atas sebuah kekalahan kecil sekalipun," itu-lah jawaban setiap orang tua kalau ditanya 'mengapa Anda mengalah dalam permainan ular-tangga dengan anak Anda yang masih kecil dan polos?'. Ya, memang, hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh setiap orang tua adalah melihat anaknya bersedih. Mereka ingin agar kita, selaku anak yang telah mereka lahirkan dan besarkan dengan seluruh jernih payah, bisa berbahagia. Seandainya Anda yang berada di posisi orang tua - entah ayah ataupun ibu, lalu pada suatu hari anak tercinta mengajak Anda bermain permainan ular-tangga, tentu, Anda biarkan si kecil merasa senang atas kemenangan melawan seseorang yang sudah jauh lebih tua dan pintar dibanding dirinya. Ia akan melompat girang, berteriak-teriak yel-yel kemenenangan sambil lari-larian keliling ruang keluarga.<p>

Anda tentu tidak bisa tidak senang melihat betapa bahagianya dan cerahnya senyuman si kecil. Anda akan memuji betapa bagus permainannya, memuji bahwa ia adalah si Nomor Satu dan tiada duanya.

Namun, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin manja. Dimana jika ia terus diberi kemenangan dan dipuji atas sebuah kemenangan yang bisa saya katakan, dipalsukan, bagaimana reaksinya ketika ia mengalami kekalahan?

"INI TIDAK ADIL! KAU CURANG!" teriak si anak, menangis meraung-raung bahkan tak tanggung, dan dalam kondisi frustrasi, ia siap melayangkan benda apapun kepada orang yang telah mengalahkannya. Tidak ada sikap toleransi, yang ada hanya egoisme.

Lalu, Anda pasti bertanya lagi, "Kenapa saya harus membiarkannya menyicip kekalahan jika itu membuatnya sedih?"

Itu karena...

...

..

.

"Ah! _Dajie_ curang!" Cao Pi mencak-mencak, menggerutu kesal atas kekalahannya dalam permainan ular-tangga bersama dua kakak dan satu adiknya. Cao Zhi, si bungsu, menatap Cao Pi datar, sedikit terusik oleh setiap omelan si putra ke-2 keluarga Cao di sampingnya.

"_Dajie_ tidak curang, Zihuan," balas si kakak tertua, simpel dan tenang. "Tetapi, memang inilah yang ingin _Dajie_ tunjukkan pada kalian semua hari ini."

"Bahwa kami, anak kecil, tidak mampu melawan kalian yang lebih tua?" tanya Cao Ang, si putra sulung.

Cao Yin tertawa pelan. "Bukan, bukan," katanya sembari merapihkan pion-pion ular-tangga yang berantakan diseraki oleh amarah Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi. "Tetapi bahwa di dunia ini, meskipun kalian masih berada dalam lingkup anak-anak, tetap, persaingan itu tetap ada."

Cao Yin menempatkan pion-pion di kotak mulai, mengambil dadu dan mengocoknya di dalam kepal tangan kanannya. "_Dajie_ sengaja _all-out_ melawan kalian agar kalian bisa merasakan pahitnya kekalahan," ia melempar dadu, memajukan pionnya sebanyak sepuluh langkah, mendapatkan anak tangga sehingga pionnya bisa naik, "dan nikmatnya kemenangan."

Cao Zhi mengocok dadu, maju dua belas langkah, hanya untuk mendarat pada kotak bertulkan 'mundur dua langkah'. Cao Zhi mengerang kesal, terpaksa memundurkan pionnya sebanyak yang diminta oleh kotak tersebut. "Kekalahan memanglah pahit."

Cao Yin mengangguk. "Dalam hidup ini," tepat saat Cao Yin berkata, Cao Pi memulai langkahnya, "kita tidak selalu berada di atas," ia melihat Cao Pi naik tangga, mengocok dadu sekali lagi karena mendarat pada kotak yang beruntung. Ia bisa melihat betapa senangnya Cao Pi karena sudah jauh dari pion-pion saudaranya. Tetapi, kotak selanjutnya tempat ia mendarat adalah sebuah kotak yang menuntunnya kembali ke 'lantai' sebelumnya. Cao Pi menjerit kesal. "Kita bisa saja berada di bawah."

Cao Ang menjalankan pionnya seraya mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan kakaknya. "Frasa yang paling biasa diucapkan oleh orang-orang bijak adalah 'Hidup itu bagai roda'. Tentu, kalian sudah mengerti apa artinya."

Cao Yin berhenti sejenak untuk menjalankan pion. "Kalah dan menang adalah hal yang biasa," ujarnya. "Yang terpenting adalah kalian melakukan kompetisi itu dengan sportif dan bersenang-senang. Bukan berarti karena 'bersenang-senang', kalian tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian!"

"Tetapi, aku tidak suka kekalahan," dengus si adik ke-2. "Kalah itu untuk yang lemah."

"Eh… Jangan seperti itu, Zihuan. Tadi kau kalah dari _dajie_, bukan? Tidakkah itu berarti kau meledek dirimu sendiri?"

"Itu karena _dajie_ sudah bisa menyusun taktik dan beruntung!" Cao Pi sama sekali tidak terima pernyataan itu.

Cao Yin tertawa melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah si adik yang paling ia sayangi. Baiklah, ia menyayangi semua adik-adiknya tetapi, Cao Pi adalah 'anak emas'-nya. "Maafkan _dajie_? Zihuan? Nanti dajie belikan anggur untukmu, _hao ma_?"

Cao Pi mengangguk, berwajah datar karena tidak ingin memperlihatkan seberapa drastisnya perubahan air mukanya seketika mendengar kata 'anggur'.

"_Dajie_ membiarkan kalian kalah karena beberapa alasan."

Cao Yin duduk tegak, merentangkan tangan kanan ke hadapan para adiknya, mengangkat jari telunjuk. "Pertama!" wajahnya tampak begitu semangat menjelaskan maksud di balik apa yang telah ia lakukan pada adik-adiknya. "Agar kalian bisa mengetahui bahwa di dunia ini, kalian tidak bisa selalu menjadi si Nomor Satu!"

"Kita ambil contoh; Zhi _didi_," ia menunjuk Cao Zhi dengan jari yang sama. Cao Zhi sama sekali tidak melawan 'Mengapa aku yang dijadikan kambingnya?'. "Zhi _didi_ sangat pintar dalam mengarang puisi! Dalam usianya yang kini berumur delapan tahun, ia sudah bisa membuat puisi dalam tujuh langkah, sesuatu yang bahkan orang dewasa belum tentu sanggup lakukan!"

"Tetapi, ingatlah," Cao Yin beralih menunjuk bola dunia yang ada di atas kabinet, melanjutkan, "dunia ini luas! Tujuh samudra, enam benua dan entah berapa puluh ribu pulau mendampinginya dengan lebih dari sembilan milliar orang yang hidup di dalamnya!"

"Tentu, pasti ada seseorang yang bisa menandingi - bahkan melebihi Zhi _didi_, bukan? Karena itu, jika memiliki bakat spesial, jangan tinggi hati! Itu hanya akan menjatuhkanmu!"

"Semisal Zhi _didi_ sangat bangga pada bakatnya ini sampai di tingkat dimana ia memandang rendah semua orang, kemudian muncul seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya dan sudah bisa mengarang puisi dalam jumlah langkah yang lebih sedikit dan bermakna lebih dalam, tentu, Zhi _didi_ tidak akan bisa mentolerir kekalahannya, bukan?" Cao Zhi mengangguk, sedaritadi membayangkan jika hal itu memang terjadi padanya.

"Jika kalian kalah, mata kalian akan terbuka. Dan kalian akan memiliki rasa toleransi dan menghormati semua orang; dalam kondisi kau kalah ataupun menang."

Cao Pi sudah sampai di tingkat ke-3 ketika Cao Yin mulai menjabarkan alasan selanjutnya. "Aku hendak mengajarkan pada kalian bahwa kompetisi bukan mengenai 'Aku harus menang!', tetapi mengenai 'Aku menikmati kompetisi ini dan menang-kalah tidak menjadi masalah!'. Poin terpenting adalah 'kesenangan', bukan 'kemenangan'."

Ketiga adiknya mengangguk. Merasa mereka sudah bisa memahami dua dari enam alasan itu, Cao Yin kembali melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Ketiga, perasaan apa yang kalian rasakan ketika kalah?"

"Sedih!" jawab Cao Ang dengan antusias.

"Benar," Cao Yin tersenyum. "Begitu pula dengan seluruh orang yang kalah. Mereka akan sedih. Dan jika kau sedih, apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Anggur!" sahut Cao Pi. Cao Yin tertawa.

"Astaga, Pi _didi_!" Cao Ang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Apa yang dipikiranmu hanya anggur saja? Mungkin, anggur akan ampuh untuk membuatmu kembali senang seperti _fuqin_ setelah minum arak. Tentunya, orang-orang yang tengah bersedih membutuhkan hiburan."

"Ang _didi_ benar," Cao Yin tidak kuasa menahan keinginan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Cao Pi, gemas dengan tingkahnya. "Kekalahan mengajarkan kalian bagaimana pahitnya sebuah kekalahan. Dan melalui pengalaman itu, kau akan merasa simpati terhadap mereka."

"Ngg… 'Simpati' itu apa, _dajie_?" tanya Cao Zhi, yang sebelumnya mengangkat tangan terlebih dahulu - sebuah kebiasaan yang diajarkan oleh guru-guru di sekolahnya.

"Simpati adalah perasaan belas kasihan kepada seseorang."

"Oh…" Cao Zhi manggut-manggut, segera mengingat kata-kata itu untuk kepentingan mengarangnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa orang yang kalah itu bersedih, dan kau akan berbelas kasihan padanya, kemudian maju untuk menghiburnya."

Cao Yin bangga pada adik-adiknya yang cepat tanggap mengenai masalah yang seharusnya tidak cepat diresap oleh sebagian besar bocah seusia mereka. Jari kelingkingnya berdiri, bergabung dengan tiga jari di sisi kirinya yang sudah tegak sebelum ia bangkit. "Yang keempat. Agar kalian bisa mengontrol emosi kalian."

"Tidak seperti Pi _gege_ tadi," cibir Cao Zhi tanpa mengadukan mata dengan sepasang milik kakak ke-3-nya yang melemparkan tatapan setajam bilah pedang padanya. Dalam hati, Cao Yin berbelas kasihan pada adiknya yang satu ini, terus-menerus dijadikan kambing hitam. _Oh, Zihuan yang malang..._

"Jangan jahat seperti itu pada kakakmu, Zhi _didi_!" tegurnya. Terdengar tenang, tetapi tersirat pula ketegasan.

Cao Pi menyeringai lebar, Cao Zhi mendengus. "Zihuan, jangan 'mata dibayar mata' kepada adikmu. Kau ini seorang _gege_," sedetik kemudian, meja dibalikkan, literal.

"Emosian tidak akan membawa kalian ke jalan keluar," nasihat Cao Yin, "justru, membawamu semakin dalam ke jurang kekalahan. Karena ketika kau emosian, otakmu tidak bisa memikirkan jalan keluar; yang ada hanya marah, marah dan marah!"

"Seperti-"

"Diam kau, Zhi!"

"Hei, hei," Cao Ang berusaha melerai mereka, malah dilempari tatapan menusuk dari kedua adiknya. Cao Ang menciut, literal. Cao Yin berdiri, duduk di antara kedua adiknya itu dan merangkul mereka.

"_Zhu dou ran dou qi, dou zai fu zhong qi. Ben shitong gen sheng, xian jian he tai ji. Xiongdi tong xin, qi li duan jin. Xiongdi xi jiang, jia bo ren wang. _Bukankah kau sendiri yang menciptakan ini, Zhi _didi_?"

Kakak-beradik marga Cao itu mengerti betul inti bait puisi itu. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, kemudian meminta maaf. Cao Yin dan Cao Ang menghela nafas lega, bersyukur karena semuanya kembali damai. Kalau tidak, rumah ini akan memasuk perang saudara yang entah keberapa. Cao Yin mengusap kepala kedua adiknya, masih merangkul mereka dalam rangkulan hangat, memberikan kasih sayang seorang kakak. Kedua Cao bersaudara semakin tenang, Cao Zhi memejamkan matanya, hampir tertidur.

"Sesama saudara, kalian tidak boleh bertengkar. Dan itu juga berlaku terhadap orang lain. Emosi hanya membawamu ke perpecahan, dan perpecahan melanjutkan kalian ke kekalahan," keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan topik utama kita hari ini," Cao Yin membiarkan kedua adiknya bersandar pada bahunya kala melanjutkan, "Yang kelima, untuk mengajarkan pada kalian mengenai kepercayaan diri."

"Ketika kalian kalah, kalian tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, bukan?" ketiganya mengangguk hampir bersamaan. "Karena itu, kalian akan terus berusaha untuk berkembang, bahkan hingga membanting tulang-" Cao Yin terpaksa mengerem ketika Cao Zhi kembali mengangkat tangan kanan.

"...'Membanting tulang'?" tanya Cao Zhi. Terlihat ia mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Bukan tulang dibanting. Tetapi ini adalah sebuah frasa yang berarti 'mati-matian bekerja keras'."

Cao Zhi kembali membuat catatan mental.

"Tak jarang, hingga kalian membanting tulang untuk melebihi batas kalian," ulang Cao Yin.

Cao Ang menjalankan pionnya satu per satu kotak, semakin dekat dengan kotak selesai dan ia keluar sebagai pemenang. Ia berteriak girang, sementara kedua adiknya hanya memandang datar dan kakaknya tersenyum.

"Dan yang terakhir, adalah untuk mengetahui kalian salah dimana. Dengan setiap kekalahan, kalian bisa tahu salah kalian dimana. Kalian paham?"

Ketiga adiknya mengangguk, secara serempak berseru, "Mengerti, _dajie_!"

"Baiklah, seperti yang _dajie_ janjikan tadi," Cao Yin berdiri, menarik kedua adiknya bersama-sama. "Karena salah satu dari kalian menang, kalian bertiga akan kutraktir burger!"

Ketiganya sontak bersorak-sorai bak penonton bola ketika tim yang didukungnya berhasil mencetak gol; begitu antusias dan menggelora oleh semangat. Cao Ang mengutarkan keinginannya untuk dibelikan burger berisi keju ganda, sementara Cao Pi ingin jus anggur dan Cao Zhi hanya ingin yang sederhana saja.

Seulas senyum yang terus dipasang di wajah cantik Cao Yin melebar.

Mungkin, mereka bukanlah si pemenang absolut di dunia ini tetapi, ketiganya tetap si Nomor Satu dalam hati si kakak tertua keluarga Cao.

* * *

><p><strong>The End...<strong>

**Reviews are most welcomed****! X3**


End file.
